An Unexpected Adventure
by Pokethulhu
Summary: After a tragic accident takes his parents, Andrew is forced take the pokemon challenge to provide for himself. Little does he know that showing up late to the party comes with its own perks and unique experiences. Based loosely on my playthrough of Omega Ruby. Rated M for lemon M/M, M/F, F/F, trainer and pokemon scenes. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

My name is Andrew, and I am an 18 year old trainer setting out on my own pokemon adventure. I was never meant to live this life. I had plans to go off into the world, study hard, and get a good job in one of the many professions available outside of the pokemon trainer world. It is always every kid's dream to grow up into a professional pokemon trainer, even though the odds of success are slim at best. My parents raised me with a realistic view of the world, and I was quickly turned away from the notion of my own pokemon journey. On my tenth birthday, as all of my friends took their pokemon and went off into the world, I stayed at home, studying. Years went by, and one by one each of them came back with crushed dreams and a heavy heart. Those who fail in their pokemon journeys return home to continue their education, and soon my friends were back in the same boat as I was, studying hard, preparing for the life they were always destined for. In the years I had stayed home, I had accrued a massive head start on my classmates, and by the age of 18 I had been accepted into one of the largest universities in Kanto. Once there, I would study hard, and one day get a job at a major corporation like the Devon Corporation. My life was set out, and I was eager to get to the finish line.

However, if life has taught me anything it is that you can't always get what you want. Soon after I had graduated high school, my parents decided to take a drive on a rainy night. I was home by myself, and was oblivious of the time ticking by. I had just finished making myself dinner when I heard a knock at the door. I found this odd, as my parents had a key, and I got up from my seat to answer it. As I pulled open the door, I saw a police officer soaked through from the rain. He had a solemn look on his face, and when he saw me the expression intensified.

"Are you Andrew?" he asked me, and I nodded slowly, confused as to what the situation was about. He told me that my parents had been in a car accident, and that he was going to take me to see my father in the hospital. I asked him what happened to my mother, but he didn't seem to be able to give me an answer. I was silent for the entire ride. I was too shocked to cry, and I was having trouble processing the information. When we arrived, I was walked slowly to a dimly lit room on the top floor of the hospital. Inside was my father, laid out in a hospital bed and breathing heavily. An oxygen tube hung under his nose, and his entire torso seemed to be wrapped in bandages.

"Leave me with my son." my father said quietly. The nurse tried to object but my father shot her a glance that shut her up. The police and the nurse left the room, leaving me alone with my father. "I'm sorry to be blunt with you," he said, his voice barely audible as I leaned in to hear him, "but I am not going to make it. I have several broken ribs and the doctors tell me I am bleeding internally." I stood silent still as my father told me these horrible things. My eyes began to water, the realization of my situation finally settling in. "Listen to me son, things are going to change for you," he spoke again, "There is no way you will be able to afford university with what we can leave for you." Tears began to run down my face. My life was unraveling before my eyes, everything I held dear was being taken away. My father had started to cry as well, but he kept his composure as he continued to speak to me. "You have to make your own way now son, I'm sorry. I wish there was more I could give you." I finally started crying, and my father reached out for my hand. I took his hand in mine, squeezing tightly, as if I could keep him there so long as I held on. "Andrew, listen to me, there is one option left. Your pokemon journey, the one you didn't take. Your mother and I always steered you away from that path, we told ourselves we wanted better for you. But the truth is that we were bitter. Neither of us made it far into our own pokemon journeys, and we wanted to save you the disappointment. But it was wrong of us to deprive you of that experience. At home, you will find your pokemon trainer card. We kept it from when you were young. You can still use it to register for your journey. I know it's a long shot, but even a long shot is worth trying. You can do what your mother and I couldn't; it's your only chance of a good life. Do this for me son. Please?" I looked into my father's eyes, my mind flooded with emotions of every sort. I finally managed to nod, and my father nodded to me in return. "Thank you," he said "Now please, let me rest a while." My father closed his eyes, and I sat down in the chair by the bed. The nurse came back in and I told her I wanted to stay. She nodded, her eyes tearing up as I watched my father sleep.

My father died early in the morning, and the police escorted me back to my house soon after his departure. I wandered through my house for what seemed like days, my eyes empty and my heart cold. I eventually found my trainer card, a small piece of plastic that felt archaic in my hands. I gripped it tightly as I started to cry, the sound echoing through the now empty house. My eyes eventually dried up, and I looked down at the trainer card in my hand. I gripped it tightly again, and started collecting things I would need for my journey.

The funeral was short, I had planned it that way, and I took a moment to stand over the graves of my parents. The cold stone into which their names were etched seemed to suck up all the joy in the world, and eventually I could not stand to look at it any longer. I turned and began to walk, and once I reached the street I turned and followed the road home. It would be a long time before I visited those graves again. As I reached home I gathered my things, taking everything I could fit into my backpack. I knew the road ahead would be a long one, and I had no desire to return home anytime soon. I caught a cab to the docks where I bought a ticket to Hoenn with the little money my parents had left me. I had decided to take my adventure to Hoenn in an attempt to leave my own region behind, and I boarded the boat with tearful eyes as I left my home. The boat ride was long, but eventually we landed in Slateport. From there I hitched a ride with a man and his Wailmer across the river on Route 103, leaving me in Oldale Town. I was able to use my trainer card to get a room at the pokemon center, and I kept quiet when the nurse asked if I wanted to heal my pokemon. Tomorrow I would head south to Littleroot Town, where I would meet Professor Birch and register for my pokemon journey. As I laid in my bed I tried to forget where I had come from. The only way to get through this was to leave my past behind, and I let the memory of my former home drift away as I myself drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Friend

My eyes opened slowly, and it took me a few moments to remember where I was. Memories started to rush back into my head but I tried my best to suppress them. I gathered my belongings and started to head out towards Littleroot town. As I walked I saw children scattered throughout route 101, eagerly searching for their first encounter with a wild pokemon. Some children seemed to approach the situation different than others. I saw some children charging through tall grass, running at any hint of rustling around them. Others walked slowly, grasping their pokeball tightly and jumping at the slightest noise. I remembered back to some of my friend's descriptions of their journeys, how eager or frightened they were in the beginning. It got me thinking about my own feelings about the journey. I looked around and saw trainers in the heat of battle, shouting commands to their pokemon as the wild pokemon fought back. I saw others embracing their new companions, forging bonds that would likely last for a long time. Their new companions were their starters of course, they were the prized battling pokemon that would accompany the trainers all the way to the Elite Four if their journey took them so far. The pokemon they would encounter along the way however would be less fortunate.

While many trainers are loving and thoughtful towards all of their pokemon, I have found there to be a major problem with the mindset of most trainers. Many individuals do not see pokemon as sentient creatures, but as mere means to an end. The first of this category are the hardcore trainers, who value strength above all. While pokemon can enjoy battling given the proper amount of care, these trainers neglect their pokemon completely outside of battling. Worse still, these trainers are highly selective of who they let into their party, and have no problem kicking out the weakest member if a stronger pokemon were to join. These exiled pokemon sometimes spend their whole lives in the storage facilities at pokemon centers, and if they are released they are cast back into the wild, deprived of the new friends they had met on their journey. The second type of bad trainers are the collectors. These trainers may not care much for battling, but they do care about having as many pokemon as possible. Collectors will catch a pokemon they have never caught before and send it to the storage system for the rest of it's life. They are caught simply for status, and once they are caught and their data recorded, they are traded between collectors like currency. These pokemon never know love, not even briefly, and many never even meet the trainers that catch them. They are simply traded away as soon as their usefulness expires, and are forever lost into the market of the collectors. This abuse is something I always hated about trainers, and at that moment I vowed never to neglect any of the pokemon I caught.

I reached Littleroot not long after I had made my promise, and it didn't take me long to find the professor's lab. As I stepped inside, I realized I was nervous, not only to begin my journey but about the circumstances of it. I was starting my pokemon adventure 8 years late, and I knew I was going to run into questions. Questions meant giving answers, answers I had no desire to give. I walked up to a man in a white labcoat and cleared my throat. "Hello, is Professor Birch here?" The man turned to me and smiled, holding out his hand. I took it, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Are you an associate of the Professor's?" he asked, and I squirmed as I stood. Questions. "No," said, a little embarrassed, "I'm here to get my starter pokemon." The man's expression changed quickly, as he looked at me quizzically. "How old are you son?" he asked. I told him I was 18 and he sighed. "Look, there are no re-dos of the pokemon league, every trainer gets one chance. I'm sorry you didn't make it, but I can't go giving everyone that comes back a second chance, can I?" I looked at my feet as I spoke, "I actually never took my pokemon challenge, this is still my first chance." I held out my trainer card and handed it to the man. He took it to his computer and swiped it through, and a few moments later he handed it back to me. "Professor Birch's office is on the right he told me, and he went back to his work, a look of confusion on his face. I made my way to the door on the right and opened it slowly, knocking on it as I entered. I entered the room and sat down, looking at the man behind the desk. He was a bit round around the middle, but for the most part he had a charming demeanor about him, which eased my shaking voice. "I-I'm here to get a pokemon" I said. The professor stared at me for a moment before speaking. "My assistant tells me your trainer card checks out. I know some children skip their pokemon journey, but I've never had anyone come late. Why is it that you have only now decided to pursue this?" I sat silent for a moment, bad thoughts flooding through my head. The sooner I told him the sooner I could forget again, so I decided to come clean. I told him about the accident, about how my parents had left me nothing to get by on. The professor sat silently, nodding occasionally before reaching into his desk. He pulled out a small briefcase and laid it on the table. He flipped it open revealing three pokeballs. They were labelled Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic. I recognized the names as Hoenn starter pokemon, and I looked back up at the professor. "Take one," he said, and I saw his eyes watering slightly, "I'm sorry for your loss. I hope you do your parents proud." My eyes started to water as well, and I looked back down at my choices. I finally reached for the one on the far right, and I held it in my hand for a while before thanking the professor. He then gave me 5 empty pokeballs, a potion, and a pokedex. The pokedex looked old, and I looked at him for an explanation. He smiled knowingly. "Because your trainer card was issued 8 years ago, you pokedex will only register if it was issued the same year. Lucky for you, I keep an old model from every year as a collection, but I am more than happy to give it to you." I looked down at the faded red gadget in my hands and thanked him again.

As I stepped out into the cool air I could feel the added weight of my backpack. My own pokemon journey was finally beginning, even though it was not as I had always thought it would. I reached into my bag and pulled out the pokeball of the Torchic I had chosen. I remembered back 8 years ago, when my father told me about his own pokemon journey. He told me his starter was a Charmander, and he had named it Viktor. He would never tell me what happened to it, only that it didn't accompany him back home. I looked back down at the pokeball in my hands, confident in the name of my new friend. I pressed the button, and out shot the little fire pokemon. It looked around briefly before turning to me and smiling. "Chic!" it squeaked at me, and I smiled down at him. "Hello, Viktor" I said to him, "You and I are going to be the best of friends." The pokemon beamed at me before running and jumping into my lap, rubbing it's head against my stomach. It's tiny feathers were soft to the touch, and the quiet chirping sound it made reminded me of the purring of a Delcatty. I stood up, my new friend at my side, and together we headed towards route 101.

(Hello readers, I apologize for the delay in the story, I took a long time debating on whether or not to write this story. More than a year later, I've decided to do it, along with making a new game to mirror, now playing through Omega Ruby (hence the change from Mudkip to Torchic if anyone remembers the original upload). The next chapter will hopefully be up shortly, and I hope you guys will enjoy this work that has laid dormant for more than a year.)


	3. Chapter 3 - Building the Roster

I looked out into the sea of waving grass, and I felt a kind of excitement that I hadn't felt since before my parents' passing. Just ahead of me dozens of pokemon were just waiting to get into an encounter with a trainer, and here I was, about to step into the grass and have my first pokemon encounter. I took a deep breath, and stretched out my leg to take my first step. Before my foot touched the ground, a string shot knocked me a few feet back, leaving sticky string all over my chest. Viktor, who had been standing beside me, jumped in front of me in battle stance, ready to protect me. I looked up from the ground and watched as the rustling in the grass grew closer. I crawled backwards in fear, terrified of whatever powerful creature had knocked me off my feet. I stopped, and then, very slowly, a Wurmple crawled out from the grass. Viktor relaxed from his pose, obviously as surprised as I was that this tiny bug could knock me off my feet. I stood up, wiping all that I could off of my shirt before facing the Wurmple.

"Viktor, use scratch!" I called out, and he lept at the Wurmple, knocking it back a few paces and then returning to me. The Wurmple lunged back, tackling Viktor before returning to its original position. I ordered Viktor to scratch again, and with one last lunge he knocked the Wurmple back into the tall grass. It didn't come back, so assumed the battle was won. "Well, that was… underwhelming." I looked over at Viktor, who seemed proud of his first victory. I smiled at him, not wanting to ruin his sense of accomplishment. "Good job, buddy." I said to him, and he gave me an enthusiastic "Chic!" in response. We trained like that for a majority of the day, and at the end of it Viktor was around Lvl 9. It surprised me how much training was required for even small level ups. "This is going to be more work than I thought."

Viktor and I stopped in at the pokemon center at Oldale town. The nurse recognized me, and her face lit up when she saw Viktor. I put him back into his pokeball and handed it to her while I went to the cafeteria to get some food. With a cheeseburger and a bowl of pokemon food in my bag, I stopped back at the front desk to pick up Viktor. Once we were in my room I let him out and gave him his food, which he ate ravenously. I quietly ate my burger before turning over and going to bed. I realized that the whole day I had forgot about why I was here. Hopefully this experience could continue to do that for me again.

The next morning I woke up and leapt out of bed, eager to move on with my journey. I woke Viktor and put him in his pokeball before quickly rushing out towards route 102. Today I planned to catch another friend and add them to my roster. Viktor seemed excited when I told him this, and walked 10 feet ahead of me through the beginning of route 102. He excitedly waddled up to every patch of tall grass peering in as if he was looking for his next friend. I laughed at him, following along wherever he went, figuring that eventually I was bound to run into something. As I had finished that thought, I saw something dark dash through the grass towards Viktor. "Look out!" I yelled, fearing the worst for Viktor, but my fear was misplaced, as Viktor went from his standard happy go lucky attitude to battle mode as soon as I had called to him, noticing the blur coming from the grass and deftly dodging the attack as the black figure exploded from the brush. Now out in the open, I could see that it was a Poochyena, and I quickly ran to Viktor and stood behind him. "Viktor, use Ember!" I cried, pointing at the Poochyena. Viktor inhaled, his chest puffing out like territorial Swellow, before breathing out a tiny ball of flame, which accelerated towards the Poochyena and hit it dead in the face, causing the tiny pokemon to yipe and bat at its head with its paw. Viktor, took the stance for another, but I stopped him by putting my hand on his head. I rummaged through my bag, taking out one of the pokeballs that Professor Birch had given me. I lined up my throw, eying the Poochyena with deadly concentration. "I hope I don't miss" I said under my breath before hurling the pokeball at the tiny black pokemon. To my surprise, the pokeball curved in the air, heading straight for the Poochyena and hitting it on the head, bouncing up and opening, the Poochyena disappearing into the red and white sphere. It fell to the ground, and I crossed my fingers as I waited for it to stop rolling around. Eventually, it stopped, making a soft 'click' sound to indicate the pokemon had been caught. I jumped in excitement, Viktor chirping away below me as I celebrated, walking over to collect the pokeball. I held it in my hand for a while, proud of my achievement. Until now I had been using a pokemon that had been given to me. Now I had caught one all by myself. Viktor chirped loudly at me, as if to say "I helped too". I laughed, walking over to the tiny bird pokemon and patting his head. He chirped happily, and I stood up. "We should head back to the pokemon center, this guy's gotta be beat from your fight. The Torchic nodded, and we headed back the way we came.

We got some food from the Pokemon Center, returning to our room again as I took the new pokeball in my hands and smiled, ready to meet my new friend for the first time. The ball opened, a tiny black ball of fur appearing on the ground, turning to look at me with happy eyes. It was so much different from when we saw it on route 102. "Pokeballs must do something about wild instinct" I thought out loud to myself, reaching down to pet the Poochyena, who recieved my love happily and with heavy panting. "Oh, that's right" I suddenly blurted out, "I never gave you a name". I looked long and hard at the Poochyena, who in turn tried to give me the same looking, putting on a scowl that actually made it pretty intimidating. This intimidation was then ruined when he turned to chase his tail, spinning rapidly before falling on the floor. I laughed at this sudden changed. "You sure are funny for a guy who looks so scary" I laughed, petting the Poochyena again. "Wait a minute, that's it!" I exclaimed, picking up the small pokemon and holding him in front of me. "I'll call you Jekyll" I smiled, naming him after the fiction scientist who would turn into a scary monster by night. I set Jekyll down, watching him bounce up and down barking, clearly happy with his new name. I told the two to go to sleep, then pulled the covers up myself, wondering if tomorrow would bring as many new experiences as today. Boy did I have no idea.

(I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter in a year! Sorry it's taken so long, but I hope to not have any more long gaps like that. And for those of you wondering where the rated M part of this story is, don't worry, it's cumming soon ;3)


	4. Chapter 4 - An Unexpected Experience

The next morning I woke to Jekyll sitting on my lap, licking my face as his pungent breath filled my nostrils, and I threw him off, gagging at the smell and shooting him an annoyed look. He just stared at me happily, and I ended up smiling back, waking up Viktor and heading out, determined to get to Petalburg today. We stepped onto the route, progressing carefully through the tall grass. I trained Viktor and Jekyll against wild pokemon for a few hours, getting Jekyll used to battling as well as powering up Viktor. I decided to continue progressing towards Petalburg. As I rounded a corner, a small child ran up to me, kneeling to catch his breath before taking a battle stance and pointing at me

"You're a trainer aren't you?" he shouted at me, taking a pokeball from his belt and shoving it in my face "Battle me!" he shouted, opening his pokeball and letting a Zigzagoon pop out, it also taking a battle stance. I sighed, remembering that most of my opponents along the way were going to be children. "Go on, Viktor, go get 'em" I smiled at him, the tiny bird pokemon waddling confidently in front of me, taking a ready stance. "It's a battle!" the child shouted confidently, pointing at Viktor and commanding his pokemon. Viktor took the hit, only stumbling slightly as he prepared to attack himself.

"Use ember, Viktor" I commanded, watching the tiny ball of fire fly at the Zigzagoon. I was almost horrified, however, when the Zigzagoon was flung backwards, flying several feet before landing, knocked completely and utterly unconscious in one shot. The child ran frantically after his fainted pokemon, crying as he held it's limp body. Feeling incredibly awkward, I quietly left, tiptoeing away from the wailing child. "I guess we trained a little too much, huh Viktor?" I said, looking down at the tiny Torchic, who was walking with a sort of strut, seemingly pleased with his own victory. "Not that you seem to be bothered by it" I chuckle to myself. "I think I'll use you if we run into any more young trainers" I said, looking at Jekyll, who was walking slightly behind Viktor. He cocked his head at me, nodding and panting as he bounced around. I smiled at the pair of them, trekking on through the route.

Luckily, I managed not to run into any more trainers for the remainder of the route, continuing to train Viktor and Jekyll along the way. We were all tired once we reached the town, and we headed quickly to the pokemon center for some food and rest. The next morning I decided to stop by the local gym, figuring I was ready after the crushing defeat of the trainer on route 102. I stepped into the large white building, seeing a chubby man in suspenders and a bowtie move towards me. "Here to challenge the gym?" he asked, smiling. I nodded, and he held out his hand. "I just need to see your previous badges" he said, still smiling. "Previous badges?" I asked quizzically, "This isn't the first gym?"

The man shook his head, "This is actually the fifth. Don't worry, everyone gets it confused" he said still smiling. "I will say though, I didn't expect someone of your age looking to challenge the first gym". I looked down, slightly embarrassed, "There were extenuating circumstances, I actually only began my pokemon journey recently". "You don't say?" he said, giving me an amused smile as he looked me up and down. "Well, just because I've never seen it doesn't mean it can't happen. I wish you luck with your journey, and hope that resolves whatever made you show up late to the party". I felt my heart get heavy for a moment, being reminded again of why I was here. I quietly thanked him and left, deciding to waste no time and to head on towards Rustboro, stepping onto route 104, Viktor and Jekyll following closely behind.

Route 104 was pretty to look at at the very least, the calm sounds of the ocean and the faint scent of salt in the air reminding me that I was on a journey, one that I should be enjoying. I perked up, training my pokemon some more, and walking along the beach. Close to the beach, I saw a small dock with a boat tied to it, a small cottage standing close by. Outside was an old man, sitting on his porch and looking out into the sea. As if he sensed my presence, he turned, smiling and waving to me. I returned his gestures, moving on my way past the cottage. As I passed, I saw a small mound of dirt with a makeshift cross at the head, and I realized it was a grave. I felt sorry for the old man, wondering if he was all alone in that cottage. I continued to think about it until suddenly I looked up at a massive forest. I looked over at an old wooden sign that said "Petalburg Woods", and then looked back at the thick mass of trees in front of me. I looked down at Viktor and Jekyll, who both gave me confident smiles. I smiled back, turning and heading into the forest. Almost immediately after entering the forest I noticed the sun was going down. Jekyll yawned behind me, and I decided to look for a place to camp. I found a small clearing a ways off of the path, setting up the tent in my backpack, Viktor and Jekyll happily walking inside. I climbed in myself, propping up my pillow and blanket and drifting off to sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night to Jekyll whining, and I sleepily looked over at him in the tent, he was wiggling slightly, whining every few moments as he moved around. "He must be dreaming" I said to myself, and was about to go to sleep when I noticed something bright red on his belly. I panicked, wondering if he had been hurt during the day and I hadn't noticed. I climbed over to him, staring at his belly, but as I got closer my face began to grow red as I realized my mistake. The redness on his belly was not a wound, but in fact his massive red prick poking out from his sheath. My eyes fixed on it, watch it tremble and bounce as Jekyll moved around. I realized it was the first time I'd seen a penis other than my own. Before I had finished highschool, I had become aware of the fact that my sexuality wasn't limited to girls, I remember fantasizing about several members of my sports team, making sure not to let them catch me staring at them during practice. I found myself extremely curious, and before I knew it my arm was outstretched, reaching for the engorged canine cock. "What am I doing?" I thought to myself, "I'm about to touch a pokemon dick". I continued to voice my opposition in my thoughts, while my hand moved of it's own accord, grabbing hold of the red shaft and holding it in my hand. The first thing I noticed was that it was incredibly warm, the fleshy appendage warming my hand as I gripped it. The second thing I noticed was that I could feel it twitching in my hand, the blood pumping through it making it jump periodically. I hesitated a moment, but then started to move my hand over its surface, stroking the warm dick slowly, my face continuing to turn red. "What am I doing?!" I screamed internally, but I was too fascinated with the pokemon prick in front of me to stop.

After about a minute of this I stopped, realizing that Jekyll had stopped moving in his sleep. I looked over to his head, and to my shock his eyes were wide open, looking at me. I waited for him to bite me, my hand still wrapped around his shaft, unable to move. I stayed like that for a few minutes, with the two of us just staring at each other. "Why isn't he reacting?" I asked myself, "Could he be enjoying this?" I thought briefly, looking down at the Poochyena's blank stare. I decided to push my luck, continuing to stroke slowly, pumping the small Poochyena cock in my hand. As I started again, he began to wag his tail, still watching me with unmoving eyes. I felt his hips gently humping into my hand, and was blown away at what was happening. I was jacking off my pokemon, and he was enjoying it. Before I could wrap my head around this turn of events, I felt Jekyll twitch beneath be, his cock getting even warmer as he suddenly shot his load onto the tent floor, covering the area between us in thick white pokemon cum. I let go of him, dumbfounded at the situation as he lifted his leg, licking himself clean before flopping back down onto the floor, fast asleep. I stared at the puddle on the floor, once again instinctively reaching my hand forward. I dipped a finger into the warm puddle, picking up a glob of the white fluid on my finger, staring at it for a few moments. I slowly brought the finger to my mouth, popping it in and tasting Jekyll's seed. It had a bland, salty flavor, but the sensation of doing something so…. dirty, excited me and made it taste way better. I fell back onto my pillow, contemplating my actions as I once again drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Forceful Encounter

When I woke up both Viktor and Jekyll were asleep, and I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and looking around. I noticed that the puddle of cum on the floor was gone. "Was I dreaming?" I wondered to myself, reaching over to Viktor and Jekyll, shaking them awake so I could start to put the tent away. I stepped out of the tent watching Viktor and Jekyll stroll out groggily. As Jekyll exited the tent, I looked at him closely realizing something was different. I almost gasped when I realized it; Jekyll was definitely bigger than he was yesterday. I knew pokemon grew in ways other than experience and evolution, but I hadn't expected the changes to be so quick. Jekyll trotted over to me, nuzzling into my thigh, confirming my thoughts that he was bigger. Before, he had only come up to my knees, but now he was almost up to my waist. I looked over at Viktor, who seemingly was still the same size, wondering briefly what the Torchic would look like if he were as tall as Jekyll. I laughed at the thought, finishing putting away the tent and heading on through the forest.

The downside to moving off from the path to set up camp was that I had forgotten which way the path was, and we wandered around the forest for a long while before finding the path again. Along the way, we encountered several more trainers, mostly bug catchers, all trying to employ the same method of simply catching as many pokemon as possible. I felt bad, brushing off each child with relative ease, Viktor and Jekyll only becoming stronger with each victory. I sighed, looking up into the sky as the sun was starting to go down again. It was taking me longer to get through this forest than I anticipated. I headed a little ways off the path, but not as far as last time, making sure to draw and arrow in the dirt pointing towards the main path. I set up the tent, Viktor and Jekyll quickly scurrying inside as I followed.

I decided to stay up reading for a little while, flipping through the pokedex entries that I had already gathered, reading up on the different type effectivenesses to better prepare myself for my first gym battle. As I read, I felt soft fur nuzzle my side, turning and seeing Jekyll panting and looking up at me. "Hey, boy" I said, smiling and petting him, however, my smile faded and my face reddened when I noticed his bright red prick expanding out of its sheath below him. I froze, unsure of how to react. "I wasn't dreaming…." I thought to myself, finding myself entranced by Jekyll's shaft once again, remembering the exciting uneasiness I felt last time, part of me wanting to feel that feeling again. Jekyll looked at me expectantly, eventually rolling over and exposing his belly, warm cock swaying back and forth between his legs. I reached out to it once again, taking hold of it in my hand and beginning to stroke, Jekyll starting to wag his tail once again, giving me a happy expression as he clearly enjoyed the attention to his member. "I'm doing this again…" I thought, shocking myself…. but not quite disgusting myself. I felt that slight feeling of excitement in the pit of my stomach, which encouraged me to keep going. I did this for a few minutes, Jekyll occasionally letting out a soft growling sound that I could only assume was out of pleasure.

As I stroked, I remembered tasting his cum off the floor the previous night, and wondered what it would taste like this time around. As if in response to that thought, I lowered my head, letting my tongue out and licking the surface of the fleshy shaft. Jekyll bucked his hips at that, humping into my hand beneath me as I watched his cock, just inches from my face. What came next was almost mindless, as I lifted the shaft towards my mouth and opened wide, taking the head of the Poochyena dick into my warm mouth, tasting the salty sweet member and getting another rush of excitement, feeling it pulse in my mouth as I held it there. Jekyll was impatient however, and before I knew it had reached his paws up, grabbing my head and pushing it down onto his long shaft. I almost gagged, suppressing the reflex as I felt the lust-filled pokemon start to thrust wildly into my mouth. I was shocked at his strength, not being able to do anything to get away, his paws locked firmly on the back of my head. Feeling him tremble with every thrust as he face-fucked me. I could hardly process what was happening. I was being raped by my own pokemon. No, I wanted this, I was loving this. I felt my own cock twitching in my pants, and I dove a hand into them, stroking vigorously as Jekyll continued. He couldn't last forever though, and I felt the base of his shaft grow bigger, unable to get it in my mouth any longer, giving a few more short thrust before exploding into my throat, lining it with his juices as he howled out, riding out his orgasm before collapsing below me, his cock falling out of my mouth as he dragged himself off, licking himself clean once again.

I dropped to my hands and knees, coughing and sputtering as I choked up several spurts of sticky white cum, swallowing a lot of it before the coughing finally came to a stop. I stayed there for a moment contemplating what I thought about what had just happened. Almost immediately I ripped down my hands, throbbing cock falling free as I began to stroke frantically, too turned on to wait as I jacked off furiously. I had never been so turned on by anything in my life, the thought of blowing my own pokemon to completion getting me more aroused than I had ever been in my life. I lost myself in my actions, not noticing Jekyll walking up behind me. I gasped suddenly, feeling him lap at my tight asshole, sticking his tongue partially into me as he licked, sending shivers through my body as I enjoyed this new sensation. I accepted the licking graciously, oblivious to the pokemon's ulterior motive. Before I knew what was happening, my face was being pushed into the floor, the feeling of something heavy on top of me. I turned to look, seeing Jekyll mounting me. I panicked, unsure if I was ready for something of this magnitude this quickly. I felt him poking at my rear with his hard cock, and I tried to sit up, realizing I was unable to move, the strength of the tiny pokemon completely pinning me down. I continued to panic, but instantly forgot about my worry as I felt him find his mark, pressing the tip to my hole and immediately thrusting in, filling my insides instantaneously.

I let out a loud moan in spite of myself, covering my mouth immediately with one hand, not wanting anyone nearby to hear and come investigate. Jekyll wasted no time, starting to pull out and thrust back into me, his girth pressing against my insides and sending massive waves of pleasure through my body, my dick twitching with every thrust. I continued muffling my groans, the Poochyena fucking me at incredible speed, feeling my ass constrict and convulse around his throbbing cock, hearing him pant heavily above me as he thrusted. The sensations were too much for me, and soon I felt my orgasm washing through me, letting out a torrent of cum onto the the tent floor. I managed to muffle my cry of pleasure, but could do nothing for Jekyll's heavy pants and the faint slapping sound his hips made against my ass. Despite having come already, my cock remained hard, bouncing beneath my trembling body as Jekyll rammed into me repeatedly. I felt the bulge from last time build at the base of his cock, and gasped as I felt it slip into me and stay there, locked inside me as he continued thrusting. His massive knot tugged on my ass with each sway of his hips, swelling to full size and putting amazing pressure on my insides, and I felt another orgasm building in my balls. Jekyll let out a soft whine, and I felt him twitch inside of me, stopping his thrusting for a split second before unloading inside of me. I gasped out, unable to muffle myself, letting another load out of my balls and onto the floor, this one significantly smaller than the last time. We both collapsed in exhaustion, Jekyll resting on my back, cock still stuck inside of me as we lay panting on the tent floor.

Then, to my horror, I heard footsteps outside the tent. I froze, unable to move as I heard them approach the tent, seeing the silhouette caused by the moonlight outlined on the tent wall. I saw an arm reach towards the zipper of the tent, and I remember thinking that my life was officially over. Granted, I wasn't thinking straight, as my brain was only just getting back the blood that had previously been in my dick. I couldn't watch, closing my eyes in terror as I heard the tent open, and I waited for the shriek that was sure to come from whoever found me in this deplorable state. "You know, if you're going to do that this close to the main path, you should really be more quiet" a female voice said, piercing the silence. I opened my eyes, looking up at the female head poking into the tent. She smiled at me, and I looked up at her confused, wondering just what type of person had found me.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Kindred Soul

I looked up at the pretty female figure in the doorway, her seemingly calm expression worrying me, still feeling Jekyll throbbing inside of me. I winced in pain as I felt him jump off and turn around, still stuck in my ass as he tried tugging, yiping quietly before standing still and looking up at our new visitor. She stepped into the tent, a Vaporeon following behind her as she zipped up the entrance, ensuring no one could see into the tent.

"You seem a bit stuck there" she giggled, looking over at her Vaporeon who walked around me out of my vision. I stared at the pokemon confusedly as it left my line of sight, and I gasped a moment later as I felt the cold blast of a water gun on my ass. I felt Jekyll pulling again, trying my best not to cry out in pain as I felt him pop free, the cold water aiding our separation. Jekyll walked off into the corner and started to lick himself, cleaning his swollen member. I turned back to the woman sitting before me, my ass still sore from Jekyll's rough treatment, curious as to why this woman hadn't called the authorities on me yet. "You're not the first one to discover this, I promise you." she said to me, smiling, "I can tell this was your first time, the look of confusion on your face is priceless". She laughed again, the Vaporeon walking behind me and lapping at the puddle of juices I had made on the floor. This alerted me to a churning feeling in my stomach, and I looked down to see Jekyll's load slowly seeping out of me, blushing and burying my head in my knees. I felt the woman's hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see a warm expression on her face. "Look, don't worry about what happened. I'm not judging you, there's nothing wrong with you, and you didn't do anything wrong" I looked into her warm gaze, her eyes telling me her words were genuine. I held my legs together tightly, still trying to conceal the fact that I was completely naked and oozing pokemon jizz, and attempted to continue the conversation.

"You're right, that was the first time anything like that has happened" I said, looking at the floor, still embarrassed. "More importantly, why aren't you making a big deal out of this?" The woman laughed again, something about her laugh putting me at ease as she continued. "Like I said, you aren't the first person to try this. The world is full of people who enjoy times like this with their pokemon"; she looked at me again, for a brief moment her warm eyes filling with a dark lust, sending a shiver through my body before her expression returned to normal. "I just happen to be one of those people" she said proudly, her Vaporeon walking towards her and settling into her lap, nuzzling her. "But before I get into that, I should introduce myself." She held out her hand, smiling again, "I'm Brianna, I'm a pokemon breeder. Nice to meet you". I looked the woman up and down; Her glasses rested low on her nose, the thin black rims making it hard to tell they were even there in the dark. She had long brown hair which fell over her shoulders, reaching all the way down to her stomach. Through the dark locks I saw her breasts rise out from her torso, their size large enough to bounce gently when she moved, but not so large as to draw attention in public. She seemed average enough, and I wondered just how different she was on the inside.

I took her hand and shook it, "I'm Andrew, I'm a pokemon trainer" I said back meekly. She cocked her head, looking over to Jekyll and Viktor, who somehow had managed to sleep through this whole debacle. "How old are you?" she asked, a confused look on her face. I looked down at the floor, not feeling like explaining my situation again. She eyed me curiously, "Well, I won't pry too much at the reason why someone your age is only starting his pokemon journey" she said, sensing my aversion to the subject. "What I will pry into, is what made you decide to let your Poochyena have his way with you" She grinned, the lusty look from before creeping back into her gaze. I stared into her eyes, transfixed at their intense focus. "It just sort of happened" I said, my voice shaky as I recounted my misadventures. "I noticed his… thing… just kinda there, and I… decided I wanted to touch it… and one thing led to another" I said, turning away from her gaze as I blushed again.

She grinned, leaning back and crossing her arms. "Well, what did you think of your first time?" I couldn't stand to look her in the eye, still scared to admit that it had been the sexiest thing I had ever done in my life. "You liked it that much, huh?" she said, a devilish grin on her face as she read me like a book. She looked at me curiously, before leaning forward and grabbing my chin, turning me to face her as she looked me in the eyes. "You might be of use to me" she smiled, letting go of my face as I watched her head move downward. She wrenched apart my legs, exposing me as she bent down, her face inches from my crotch as another blush came across my face, frozen as I watched Brianna move lower in front of me, her ass sticking high into the air as I admired her curves. Without speaking again she licked my softened prick, sending a chill down my spine and making me gasp. I fell back, my head hitting the soft ground as she began to lick me, covering my shaft in saliva before taking it into her mouth. I felt myself start to grow hard in her warm mouth, feeling her pop off and grasp my shaft, admiring my rising member.

"Not half bad kid" she said, gripping my cock with a lusty smile, "This is going to be fun". As I laid back I wondered what I done to suddenly have all of this happening to me, but my thoughts were cut short as I felt her tongue dip into my ass, lapping up what remained of Jekyll's load as my whole body shuddered in pleasure. This woman was no amateur, and I found it hard to concentrate on anything as she continued sending wave after wave of pleasure through my body. She placed her mouth back on my prick, sucking me with expert technique as I could only lay back and enjoy, her throat fully accepting my shaft with not so much as a cough from her, driving me insane as she continued her work. After some time she pulled off, drool dripping down her chin as she grinned wildly, quickly undressing and climbing on top of me, leaning down to shove her breasts in my face. "Suck" she commanded, shoving on of her tits into my mouth, her breathing becoming heavy as I could tell she was starting to lose herself to her lust. I felt her start to grind on me, her juices pouring out around my shaft, lubing me up as she prepared to fuck me, my mouth clumsily sucking on her nipples as she did most of the work. Her hand reached back, grabbing my hardness and guiding it to her entrance, wasting no time as she sunk down onto me. I let go of her breast and gasped, her insides gripping me tightly. She quickly filled my mouth with her other boob, starting to gyrate on top of me rapidly, her tight hole expanding and contracting around me, letting out a loud moan and making me remember her telling me earlier to be quieter. She was lost to her arousal, bouncing on me vigorously as I all but melted underneath her, pleasure almost overloading my brain. If I hadn't already cum twice, I wouldn't have lasted this long, and despite that, I was already getting close. Luckily, she seemed intent on getting off as quickly as possible, as I heard her breathing become broken and erratic, her legs trembling as she bounced on top of me. I could tell she was used to using those with less experience for her own pleasure, her motions stimulating her perfectly without any required action from myself, and I wondered how many people had been in my same situation before me. As I finished this thought I felt my orgasm draw close. "Brianna…" I said, trying to warn her, but she seemed not inclined to listen as she slammed her hips furiously into mine, suddenly feeling her tighten around my shaft, her head tilting upward as she cried out loudly in pleasure, and if I hadn't been so close to cumming myself I would have expected the whole forest to come investigating. My orgasm followed her's swiftly, crying out along with her as I shot what little remained in my balls up inside of her, feeling my cock twitch and convulse before calming down, my whole body drained of energy, even more exhausted now than after my romp with Jekyll, and I felt my vision blur as I passed out.

When I woke up the sun was rising, and I shot up out of bed, looking around frantically, seeing only Jekyll and Viktor sleeping behind me. I wondered if I had dreamed the whole thing again, but a naked figure strolling into the tent quickly pushed that notion from my mind. Brianna stood in the entrance to the tent, naked form silhouetted by the sun shining in from behind her. She stepped over to me, laying down next to me and giving me a hug. "Morning, sleepy-head!" she said, grinning as she pressed her body into me. I turned red again, watching as her Vaporeon strolled back in from outside. As she walked I noticed her leaving a trail of liquid behind her, turning even more red as I realized its point of origin, turning back to Brianna and seeing the same liquid still smeared on her chin. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into" I thought, staring in awe at the pokemon breeder laying beside me. "You never did finish talking about our "common activities" before, you know, you attacked me" I said to her, clearly looking at the liquid on her chin as she giggled and wiped off her face. "What can I say, seeing you knotted to that Poochyena really got me fired up" she said, her eyes filling with lust again, her finger running down my chest. "Which brings me to what I wanted to tell you, I've decided to follow you around for a while." she smiled at me, and I gave her a confused look as she continued.

"While I am a pokemon breeder, I do a lot of research on pokemon sexuality. It's a hobby of mine I guess. Anyway, it's hard to find guys that are interested in this sort of thing to follow me around Hoenn and "assist" me, and seeing as most trainers are far younger than you, even finding one that would be willing to help would be unethical at best". She grinned at me, looking at me as if I was some rare pokemon she'd happened to catch. "That's where you come in. I can follow you around as you get your badges, and you can help me gather information. Plus, Vaporeon can't always give me what I need" she said, grinning and reaching down to squeeze at my crotch, darkening the red hue of my face. "What do I get out of all of this?" I asked, realizing I was already being promised sex and wondering what else I wanted. "Well, you need someone to teach you about the wonderful world of pokephilia," she said, smiling again, "and you just happen to have an expert on your hands!" her face proud as she looked back at me. "What do you say?" She looked at me intently hugging my arm into her cleavage as I let out a sigh. It wasn't really as if I could turn this down. "Alright, but you can't get in the way of my training" I said, trying to maintain some form of control in this deal, despite Brianna having all the real power in this situation. She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly, "YESSS! You and I are gonna have fun kid!" She said, grabbing her clothes and getting dressed. "C'mon, let's get to Rustboro, I don't want to sleep in a tent again tonight." She turned and gave another lusty grin, "Beds are far more comfortable" I sighed, this woman's libido having seemingly no end, and I wondered if I had really made the right choice as I followed her towards the exit of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7 - More Firsts

We made it through the rest of the forest without much trouble, Brianna paving a path for us with her Vaporeon, the tiny water pokemon clearly many levels above Viktor and Jekyll. The city was quiet when we arrived, and Brianna wasted no time finding us a hotel and booking a room. As we stepped inside, I realized there was only one massive bed in the room, and I looked over to Brianna who simply gave me a slutty look as explanation. After dropping off my belongings I left Brianna in the room and headed to Route 116, battling a few of the trainers there and trying to prepare Viktor and Jekyll for the gym.

"Viktor, use Ember!" I called out, Viktor blasting a small Tailow away with one breath, and I cheered as his foe fell. After the battle was over, I noticed Viktor start to glow, staring in awe as he transformed in front of my very eyes. When the light died down I was looking at a Combusken, and I ran to give Viktor a hug, congratulating him on his evolution. I decided we were ready to face the gym, although the sun going down told me we would have to wait until tomorrow. I was pretty spent after the training, despite my pokemon doing all the real work, and had decided to relax for the night.

Brianna dashed all such hopes when I found her ass up on the bed, Vaporeon's face shoved deep between her legs as she ate out her trainer. I quickly shut the door, hoping no one had seen as sighed, Jekyll and Viktor watching the spectacle curiously. To my understanding, Jekyll had filled in Viktor on what happened, so this came as no shock to my new Fire/Fighting type. Brianna, lost in her pleasure, finally looked up at us, face lighting up like a pokemon whose owner comes back home after a long day of work.

"You're finally back! And you have a Combusken now! This is perfect!" she exclaimed, climbing off from the bed and rushing towards us, grabbing all three of us and throwing us onto the large bed. Vaporeon smiled at me happily, her face still covered in Brianna's juices. Brianna quickly stripped me of all clothing, leaving me naked on my bed before returning to my pokemon, sitting them down in front of her and leaning in, whispering to them as they listening intently. I wondered what she could be telling them, and was about to ask when I felt a warm mouth on my crotch. I looked down, seeing Vaporeon take my head into her cute little maw, her tiny head bobbing gently on my tip. I groaned, enjoying the water type's attention as she continued, leaning back on my arms and looking down, her adorable face looking up at me as she sucked me.

"You know, a pokemon giving me a blowjob shouldn't be this cute" I said to her, laughing and reaching down to stroke her body, running my hand along her back and feeling her purr happily into my cock, the vibration making me gasp slightly. I watched her bob on my head for a while longer, her tongue flicking at my head, making me gasp again and think that her blowjob's would be as good as her trainer's if she only could swallow the whole thing. As I finished that thought, her eyes filled with a lust similar to Brianna's and in one swift motion she opened her throat and stuffed my prick inside. I felt her throat quiver around my shaft, crying out in pleasure as Vaporeon's esophagus gripped me tightly, the water pokemon barely flinching as she took my entire length.

"I must be in your stomach!" I managed to gasp out between moans, the tiny pokemon seemingly enjoying the praise as she started to bob, her whole body moving as she deepthroated me over and over. I realized that Brianna had trained her pokemon well, the technique Vaporeon used reminding me of the night before. I looked over at Brianna, who to my shock was bent over on the bed, sucking on Viktor's cock as Jekyll fucked her from behind. I took a minute to register what I saw, in the end not really minding as I turned back to watch Vaporeon, her tail swinging back and forth hypnotically as she sucked me. I felt my orgasm begin to bubble inside of me, and called out to Vaporeon to warn her. She didn't stop, instead bobbing faster, somehow taking my cock further into her throat as she blew me expertly, my dick shuddering violently in her mouth as I soon erupted, pumping the eeveelution full of my thick seed as I could do nothing but cry out in pleasure, feeling her swallow every last drop before pulling off of me, my dick coming free with an audible 'pop'.

I laid back on the bed, feeling satisfied and relaxed before Vaporeon shoved her crotch into my face, grinding herself on my mouth as I almost choked on the flow of juices covering my face. I decided I should probably return the favor, reaching up to grab the pokemon's hips and pulling her down into me, sticking my tongue out to taste her dripping slit. I heard her cry out, sounding unbelievably adorable as I continued, running my tongue along her folds as she trembled on top of me. I was still new to this, but years of watching porn on the internet had given me at least an idea of what I should do, and I licked at her happily. I could hear Brianna moaning loudly on the other end of the bed, wondering if Jekyll had knotted her. I didn't have much time to think about Brianna, as the Vaporeon on my face was rabid in her quest for pleasure, grinding roughly into my mouth as she moaned out, her voice bubbling in the typical water type fashion.

After a while she rolled off of me, rolling onto her back and pointing down at my crotch, which was already starting to grow hard again. I nodded, understanding what she wanted as I guided myself to her entrance. This would be my first time actually in charge of this type of situation, and I didn't want to screw it up. I pushed forward gently, watching a blush crawl across the tiny water pokemon's face, her adorable expression making me fall in love with her as I pushed all the way inside, hilting in the eeveelution. As I buried myself fully inside she cried out in pleasure, the look of lust on her face far greater than before, feeling her arch her back and press her hips forcefully into mine, clearly enjoying the experience. I began to thrust gently, bouncing Vaporeon back and forth on the bed as I fucked her gingerly, her face a bright red as I entered her tight hold over and over. I gasped frequently, her snatch gripping me tighter than I had ever felt, the sensation verging almost to the point of pain as I continued thrusting, increasing my speed as I looked down lovingly at the incredible tight pokemon. I wondered to myself if pokemons' incredible strength extended to every part of them, trying to explain the inhuman tightness that I knew I would become addicted to if I wasn't careful.

Despite filling this pokemon's stomach before, my cock was soon itching to fill her womb, my orgasm approaching rapidly. I could feel Vaporeon getting close too, her cries getting cut off by sharp breaths as she arched her back, shoving her hips forward and crying out loudly. Her tight insides constricted around me, practically crushing my cock as I cried out as well, cumming from the sensation and filling the tiny water pokemon once again with my cum. I stayed inside her for a while, my arms shaking as I struggled to hold myself up on top of her, her cute and heavy breaths starting to slow down beneath me. I pulled out slowly from her, my dick popping free and throbbing heavily, the tight grip of the water type turning my dick a bright red as I looked down at the panting Vaporeon, wondering how I landed such an adorable lay. I laid down next to her and watched her chest move up and down. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, using what little energy she had left to cuddle up next to me, quickly falling asleep.

I felt Brianna, sneak up behind me, pressing her breasts into my back as she looked around my body at Vaporeon. "That was her first time you know?" she said to me, and I whipped my head around in surprise. "Feel proud of yourself kid, I could never get her breed before now. That's part of the reason I keep her around. Glad to see I made the right choice following you". I felt Brianna fall down onto the bed behind me, snoring loudly as she fell instantly asleep. I looked over to Viktor and Jekyll who were also passed out on the bed, cocks dribbling cum as I looked down at Brianna to see the same fluids dripping from her mouth and slit. I chuckled a bit to myself, looking down at the sleeping Vaporeon pressed up against me, feeling happy as I drifted off to sleep with everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8 - The First Gym

The next morning everyone was dead tired from the long day of training and fucking, but I forced myself out of bed and began to get dressed, getting Viktor and Jekyll up before turning to Vaporeon and Brianna. I shook the sleeping woman, who rolled over and looked up at me, smiling. "Morning stud. Did you wake me me up for a quickie before you head out to the gym?" I couldn't tell whether she was joking or not, the sleepiness clouding any lust that may have lingered in her voice. "Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to come with." I stated, looking around the room, my eyes focusing on everything in the room but her. "I just figured it might get lonely in here all day…" I looked back at her briefly, seeing a smile creep across her face as she laughed. "Why not, I haven't been to a gym in years" She stood up, putting on clothes and waking up the sleeping Vaporeon behind her. I turned towards the door, but before I stepped forward she grabbed my shoulder and leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Don't go falling in love with me now, kid" she said, giggling as she stepped past me and out into the hallway. I blushed slightly, shaking my head and thinking there was no way I was gonna fall in love with some crazy lady who was stalking me for the sake of pokemon sex research. I followed her out the door, catching up with her as we both left the hotel and headed for the gym.

The gym was a massive structure, feeling much bigger on the inside than the outside. I looked up at the high ceiling, my mouth open wide in awe before walking over to the man standing at the entrance. "Do you have some business with the gym leader?" he asked, stopping us before we could head in. I showed him my trainer card, and after a quick swipe and a couple strange looks we headed inside. Massive stone walls stood in front of us, several different tunnels available for our choosing. I looked over at Brianna, who just gave me a warm smile. Sighing, I picked a path and we set out. Throughout the labyrinth of stone there were several young trainers, all looking like students from the nearby pokemon trainer's school. They were beaten without much real effort, and I almost felt bad as they threw their tantrums after losing. "Is every pokemon trainer on the planet a child?" I asked out loud, causing Brianna to giggle as we neared the end of the maze.

As we stepped out into the threshold of the gym leader's arena, I looked up at the person sitting in the gym leader's seat. My jaw dropped, my reaction making Brianna giggle more, although I could tell she was doing her fair share of staring. Sitting in the seat was an incredibly attractive woman, her long legs crossed as she looked down at us, smiling. She stood from the chair, walking lightly down the steps, and I watched her breasts bounce slightly as she descended. I shook my head, trying to clear the perverted thoughts from my mind, but they were already ingrained in my thoughts. I turned back to look at Brianna. "This is your fault, you and all your horny 'teachings'" I thought, turning back to watch the brunette walk up to us. On top of everything else, she was wearing a schoolgirl uniform, and I quickly reaching down to adjust myself, not wanting to have an obvious erection during our battle. She finally reached us, stopping and swaying back and forth gently. "Can I help you two?" she asked, cocking her head slightly and looking at the pair of us.

"Actually, I'm a trainer." I said, Viktor and Jekyll stepping out from behind me. "I'd like to challenge you." She cocked her head further, looking at me with a deep stare. "How old are you?" she asked. I couldn't pull my eyes away from hers, her gaze almost sucking me in. "18." I said, staring back into her piercing eyes. She looked me up and down for a moment, then smiled wide, clapping her hands together. "This is great! It's been so long since I battle anyone besides kids from the trainer's school!" she said, a gleam in her eye. She bounded back over to her end of the arena, her skirt flipping up as she ran and giving me several looks of her ass, which was cupped tightly by a pair of hot pink leggings. I did my best not to blush as I sent Viktor out onto the arena, stepping into my place as I prepared for my first gym battle. Roxanne did the same, taking a pokeball from a pedestal beside her chair and tossing it out into the arena. It exploded in a flash of white light, and as the light faded a Geodude hovered in front of me.

"Alright, trainer, show me what you can do!" she yelled out, signaling the beginning of the match. "You know what to do Viktor!" I called out to him, the fire-fighting type flying forward with a powerful double kick, sending the Geodude flying backwards, collapsing onto the ground near its trainer. After a few moments it was clear Geodude was not getting up, and I grinned at my proper use of type-effectiveness. Geodude was pulled back into it's pokeball, another flying out into the arena, a Nosepass bursting out in front of Viktor. "One more Viktor!" I called out, watching him fly forward as…. the exact same thing happened. Nosepass was knocked almost clear of the arena, and after a brief silence I heard Roxanne sigh. "Yeah, I should have seen that coming. Congrats, trainer!" I stood still for a moment, Viktor looking back at me and cocking his head. Was that it?

Roxanne approached me again, stepping up to me and handing me a small shiny object. I took it from her, looking down at the tiny stone badge in my palm. "I figured an older trainer would put up a hell of a lot more fight than the kids I usually face" she said, chuckling. "I'm required to use those pokemon by the rules of the league, so unfortunately I couldn't put up much of a fight." She chuckled again before looking up at me, smiling. "It's not often I get to battle adults. Why don't you join me tonight, here at the gym. I'd like to get to know you, and your story" she said, grinning before walking off towards her chair. "You can bring your girlfriend if you'd like" she called back chuckling. I blushed again, managing to rip my eyes off the sight of Roxanne walking away from me. I headed straight for the exit, Brianna laughing up a storm behind me as we headed back to the hotel.

The gym looked a lot different at night, the lack of lights making the place a perfect candidate for a haunted house. The man at the door directed us to the path that would take us straight to the back, and upon arrival Roxanne led us back behind her seat, bringing us to a sort of lounge room in the back of the gym. There was a full bar in the back, and I watched Brianna's eyes open wide as she headed straight for it. I sat down on a couch, Roxanne sitting on the couch opposite from me. "So, why is it that an 18 year old kid is just starting out on his pokemon adventure?" she asked, not at all trying to disguise her purpose for calling me here. I told her my story, watching as she listened intently. When I was finished she sat back, nodding as she looked up at me. "Well, you certainly have my condolences, and you also have my support, I think you'll do great climbing through pokemon league." she smiled at me. I nodded, standing up. "Well, sorry to disappoint you with such a short answer, we'll get out of your way now" I said, stepping towards the door and signaling Brianna to follow. I heard her stand up behind me and ask me to wait, and I turned around to look at her.

"Did you think that was all I wanted to know?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and staring at me. "Get your ass back in here, I wasn't done talking to you" she laughed, sitting back onto the couch as I stepped back towards the Rustboro gym leader. She poured us a couple of drinks and we talked, about the gym, about her, about me, and spent our fair share of time laughing at Brianna as she descended into total shitfacedness. After a while I noticed the alcohol starting to affect me too, Roxanne's speech starting to pass through my ears as I just stared at her, her petite form captivating my drunken brain. "Andrew!" I heard a voice yell, suddenly feeling a palm strike my cheek at I was shaken back to reality. Brianna climbed over the couch from behind me, rolling off and going to sit by Roxanne. "How DARE you stare pervertedly at this lovely young woman!" She yelled at me, throwing an arm around Roxanne as the gym leader laughed hysterically. "Besides…" Brianna said, and I froze as I saw the lusty look fill her eyes as she spoke. "She's mine" she said to me, her speech slurring slightly as she pulled Roxanne to her face, kissing her. I just sat frozen, watching Brianna embarrass herself in front of the gym leader, waiting for the two of us to get kicked out.

I waited a few moments. Then a few minutes. I sat for what felt like hours as I watched the two kiss, and only then did I realize that Roxanne wasn't trying to stop Brianna. My face grew even redder as I watched the two intensify their embrace, Roxanne pulling Brianna closer as the breeder scooched forward into the gym leader's lap. I could do nothing but watch as the heavy making out quickly devolved into blatant dry humping, Brianna grinding her hips into Roxanne as they kissed, and I watched as Roxanne began to tug at her own clothes. Brianna sensed this immediately, undressing the two of them in a flash and leaving the two women topless on the couch, Briana tackling Roxanne and kissing her, their bare chests pressed together between them. Their pants soon followed, Brianna practically tearing open the hot pink leggings as the two groped at each other, lost in their carnal interactions as I got off the couch, inching closer to them.

"Guys?" I said, trying to get their attention as I stepped forward, my words lost in a sea of moans and heavy breathing. I stepped up closer to their heads, trying to bend over and wave to get their attention. I had decided they weren't going to stop, and stood up to leave before I felt Brianna's hand shoot out from her body, gripping my waistline and keeping me next to them. With one hand she managed to quickly drop my trousers, a feat that impressed the shit out of me considering how drunk she was, and simply stood still as she started to stroke me, giving out a few low moans as I felt the breeder's gentle grip on my cock. This continue for a few minutes before she got up off of Roxanne, pushing her down onto the couch and keeping her there as she turned her body, shoving her pussy into Roxanne's face and grinding against her, the gym leader wasting no time diving her tongue right in. Brianna cried out in pleasure, grabbing me and pushing me over to the edge of the couch, leaning down and spreading Roxanne's legs.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna help?" she asked, her voice dripping with lust as she leaned down to spread Roxanne's pink pussy lips, inviting me to partake in their debauchery. The combination of the sight before me, Brianna's moans of pleasure, and the alcohol flowing through my body meant I couldn't refuse, and I stepped up quickly and lined myself up with the gym leader. One quick thrust later and I was inside, and I heard Roxanne cry out loudly as I filled her tight insides. I began to thrust quickly, Brianna grinning and continuing to grind on Roxanne's face. She leaned down again, licking at Roxanne's clit as I fucked her, causing Roxanne to moan loudly and causing me to gasp every time I felt her warm tongue brush over the top of my shaft. We continued like this for what seemed like ages, the alcohol helping me to last. Occasionally Brianna would push me off of the gym leader below, taking me into her mouth and cleaning it of Roxanne's juices as she plunged several fingers into her pussy, filling her up while my cock was absent. A few instances of this and I was ready to burst, my breathing becoming incredibly heavy as I thrusted erratically. I heard a cry from Roxanne and felt a tightening around my cock, feeling the gym leader's orgasm grip me tightly, fucking that grip as hard as I could before finally cumming myself, unleashing inside her as I struggled to keep standing. I fell back onto the other couch, my cum dribbling out of her and onto the floor as I pulled out. Brianna had climbed off of Roxanne at this point, and was standing in the middle of the room looking at both of us. "Ok! Who's ready for round two?" she asked, looking back and forth between both of us, her lusty smile fading a bit as she realize we were both down for the count. "Lightweights" she scoffed, grabbing her clothes and clumsily putting them on before heading for the door. I could hear soft snoring coming from the other couch, Roxanne having already passed out as Roxanne left. I watched her grab Viktor and Jekyll's pokeballs and putting them into her bag. "I'll go home and take care of these two. I'm sure they're pent up after hearing all of that" she said, laughing as she walked out the door, my vision fading to black as I fell asleep as well.


End file.
